RED
by thelonechipmunk
Summary: Alvin and the chipmunks meet RED, the Rapid Eradication Disease. I made a documentary about RED once but it has nothing to do with fan fictions so I can't upload it. Anyways, this is just another bleak, no-hope story. I'll be writing some different stuff later, but until then, enjoy!
1. The World Under RED

**Simon's POV**

Journal Entry  
July 24, 2014  
West Eastman High.

This journal's purpose is to document the events of the past month an a half. I've...only begun writing now because we have just gotten news that the plague that has ravaged life on earth has been declared uncurable. I'm not sure if anyone or anything will survive, but if anyone does and they find this, it could help future generations to understand what had happened. I'll just start with who I am.

My name is Simon Seville, age 15, gender male, species...chipmunk. I am one of the only six sentient chipmunks on the face of the earth, originally world famous pop rock stars, but now...provisions for the humans. My brothers are Alvin and Theodore. The Chipettes were Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor, and I'm the only one left alive. I've been trapped in West Eastman High for two weeks now, ever since the first day the unique symptoms of RED revealed itself to the world, and every school, collage, or any education center became a prison for the infected.

Only a few days into the first week of quarantine, a group of about 9 students murdered, cooked, and ate my family, leaving me, since I'm the smart one, to help find a cure. I was forced to watch my brothers die, to hear their screams for help, the students thinking this would scare me into helping find the cure. Well, It sure did one thing...fueling my following actions. The first thing I did after that was combine a few chemicals from the science lab and made a bomb. My hate for those kids was more than I'd ever felt my whole life, so I quelled it by taking their lives. I did, however, in the end help work for the cure as they'd hoped, not that it would help them now.

The plague was literally making the earth itself rot. It infected the vegetation causing the oxygen to turn hazy The air was still breathable, but the atmosphere turned black forever, dimming the sun and tainting the clouds with a slightly redish color, so when it rained, the sky appeared to be bleeding.

I suppose I'll tell you about how it all started now. I'm not sure where it came from. I just know it happened during a normal school day, on our lunch hour. I was sitting alone, since being the smart one, I'm apparently also a nerd.


	2. The True Origin

**General POV**

Perpetual silence consumes everything. Darkness distorts the atmosphere and swallows everything in it's path. Pure evil lurking inside the gaping mouth of oblivion. Slowly, the mouth closes, starved over millions of millennia with nothing to devour, and finally dies. The surrounding area clears for the first time in forever, and stares silently in horror at what has taken the black hole's place. A single, left over granule, only the size of a grain of salt. It was highly intelligent for a pebble...as well as bent on destruction. It had been locked away for several millennia, being a creation of Satan.

Nothing moved for a long time, not until a comet lazily drifted by. The pebble was lost in the sea of star fragments trailing the comet, dragged along by it's weak but manageable gravity. Somewhere down on earth in a sleeping Europe, a scientist observed in awe, the sight of the blue, crystalline comet. The timing couldn't have been worse, as the meteor finally let go of the star and fell for the pull of the earth. It was far to dense and couldn't be broken apart as it descended from the sky, circling around the globe before gravity took it out of orbit, crashing down towards America.

Back in West Eastman High, the 5th period bell finally rang, prior to the halls filling to the brim with kids as they all pushed forward to be the first to lunch. Simon was still at his desk, finishing up the last few problems of a class work assignment. As he filled out the final answer, he dropped his pencil into his bag and turned in the work sheet on the way out. The day had been particularly quiet, meaning his brother Alvin was probably up to trouble as always and preparing something bigger than usual. Simon shaked off the thought as he struggled to push the cafeteria doors open, stepping inside and quickly filling a tray with the day's servings. He sat down at an abandoned table and ate quietly, dipping a spork into a pile of lumpy mashed potatoes and pees. A jock points at him from the cool table, apparently telling a joke to his friends, since they all broke out into laughter afterward. Alvin was sitting with the jocks as well, giving Simon a 'sorry' look with a shrug.

Simon wondered where Theodore was, scanning the crowds of students to see if he could spot him. Just as he turns away from the table, the meteor darts down from the sky, landing right in his potatoes. The soft food absorbs the speed of the rock instantly as it embeds itself deep inside. Simon gives up and turns back to the table, scooping up another spoonfull and swallows.

The tiny rock descends into the depths of Simon, embedded in mush. It drops into the pit of his stomach with a silent splash against the stomach acid, which quickly breaks apart the barrier of potatoes. The instant the fluid touches the meteorite, is the instant Simon had become the first infected. The meteorite broke apart at the contact with the organic fluid, releasing the pathogen that had been locked inside. Blackish, crimson goo leaked from the granule, needling through the acid like blood running through veins. The dark fluid snaked it's way through his stomach contents until reaching the stomach lining, where it cut through the mucous layer meant to protect the soft tissue that lay beyond. It latched onto the organ, corrupting the cells instantaneously and spreading throughout his body. The ultimate plague had begun.


	3. This is the End

**Simon's POV**

After that day at school, I had never felt the same again.

I came down with the common cold shortly after, which wasn't too bad considering all the advanced medication we could afford. It only lasted a couple days as the tablets and treatment I received diminished the symptoms. Little did I know, these were the first symptoms of the plague we've come to know as RED, the Rapid Eradication Disease. Even after the first symptoms, I just never felt quite right. I always felt as though I was being painlessly torn apart from the inside, but I was in perfect health. I decided a week later to confront Dave about this, who immediately drove me and my brothers to the hospital to get me a check up.

Alvin, Theodore and Dave had sat patiently in the lobby, awaiting the results. The doctor had taken a blood test, urinary test, and examined my body for abnormalities, ignoring my embarrassed plees for him to try something else. In the end, all he had managed to find were tiny, black veins that had shown in the corners of my eyes, rather than red. He sent all the information to a research facility through his computer before informing me I'd need to return for regular check ups. I bid him farewell before returning to Dave with the news. He didn't seem very pleased, unable to contain the dissapointment on his face. However, there was nothing else to be done, so we vacated the hospital and returned home, while not knowing at the time that RED was already spreading throughout the body of the doctor as well.

No further symptoms appeared for a long time. Me and my brothers, along with the chipettes moved on with our daily lifes, going to school, performing at concerts, and Alvin getting into trouble. It wasn't long though before my entire family, along with everyone else in the neighborhood received the same cold I had. It was so weird though, how no one seemed to notice how everyone was getting sick at the same time, all with the same symptoms.

It wasn't untill two weeks later that the world began to notice a ripple affect that had occured. A wave of the common cold had been spreading like the ripples of a spash across America and had even reached other countries with the same affect. Not too long after, I began to feel the wrath of RED begin. I was literally bombarded by symptoms, including nausea, coughing, sneezing, fever, sweating, rash, insomnia, and hemophilia. I was miserable.

After hastily being rushed to the hospital, the same tests as before were performed on me, but this time, RED had made no effort to conceal itself. The doctors were shocked upon finding the unknown disease that plagued my body, frantically working to figure out what it was. The results were heart breaking. They claimed there was no known information about the strange infection and would have to get the blood sample tested to figure out what could be done. They provided an entire arsenal of medication for the various symptoms and sent me home, along with the blood sample shipping off to a lab for testing.

That night, RED finally showed up on the news, not yet named, but identified as a new plague that to our horror had already infected a part of every crountry on earth. I couldn't sleep that night, lying in bed, sniveling softly under the covers. I was soaking wet in sweat, feeling as though I was burning alive. Snot dribbled onto my upper lip, which I got up to blow my nose for. It simply dripped down again however after another miserable minute. The medication I'd been given did absolutely nothing. In fact, it made it worse.

The next morning, after finally falling into unconciousness in my bed, I woke up at around 11:00, feeling as crappy as ever. Dave suggested he bring me to the hospital for another check up, but I refused him. This was because of the newly formed symptom, paranoia. I also began vomiting, having diarrhea, and became hyper sensitive.

The same symptoms began showing up all over the world, although showed several different symptoms I had not experienced. I assumed it affected humans differently, although had the same terrible affects.

I do not know why, but I went to school that week. I was desperate to keep up my grades, regardless of my condition, and that's exactly how it all came to be.

The first death was recorded in Asia...cause of death...total organ failure.

The world instantly paniced, closing off the borders, shutting down airports and ports. The entire world went into lockdown, putting in every possible effort to prevent RED from infecting anyone else. It was too late though. Research for the cure was instantly the top priority of the entire world, bringing the harshest of enemies together to defeat the plague. No matter how hard they tried however, nothing worked.

Dave was killed in a car accident trying to get to the school shortly after hearing about the lock down. Although, we didn't know this until a week later. Things had already looked so bleek, but now, it was enough to tear your heart apart. Alvin attempted to commit suicide soon after, but Theo and Brittany found him and managed to convince Alvin that things could still get better, knowing grimly that it wouldn't however. That was the day before the worst symptoms of all began to show. Along with total organ failure was insanity and necrosis. The students quickly took over the school, forming gangs and killing off all the teachers. Many students became cannibals and ganged up on the smaller kids who normally kept to themselves and sat alone at lunch, much like myself, and slaughtered before eating them raw. The government eventually collapsed world wide, and the military disbanded. All hope appeared to be lost...and it was.

Then this is where I left off earlier. Like I said, my family is dead...but I neglected to mention that with the loss of hope, came the loss of the need for my knowledge. As I write this, I am currently sitting atop the school's main flag pole, writing this to you. There are at least twenty live, but rotting students, tearing at the ground around the pole to dig it up. I can only assume they want to eat me, but I'm not going to let them take me alive. I have a handgun I managed to steal from a gang student, hopefully I can take out some of those freaks before myself. I...I can feel myself rotting too. My fur is falling out in dead clumps, revealing purple and black flesh beneath. Strangely though it...doesn't really hurt. My lungs are heavily scarred from coughing so much, and I'm on the brink of starvation. I've vomited so many times...my chest, it...it hurts so much...I'm so tired...

I have one bullet left now. I'm pointing the barrel of it into my mouth as I write these final words...

I wonder what will happen after all this. Will someone discover the cure just after I kill myself? No, the government has given up on searching for it. Will anyone...or...even anything survive? I'm going to pull the trigger now. I've suffered long enough.

Goodbye.


End file.
